powerrangersseriefandomcom_es-20200214-history
MIGHTY MORPHIN' POWER RANGERS
"Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers" fue la primera serthumb|350px|Los seis Power Rangers originales.ie de los Power Rangers. Se emitió por primera vez en los Estados Unidos entre agosto de 1993 y febrero de 1996. Constó de 3 temporadas y 145 episodios. Se trata de una serie infantil de superhéroes y acción que, con sus notas de humor y autoparodia llegó a hacerse realmente popular (y a convertirse en icónica) y exitosa alrededor del mundo. De la serie se sacó numeroso merchandising, y se llevó a la pantalla una película.thumb|right|335 px Sinopsis Hace más de diez mil años el gran mago Zordon del planeta Eltar luchó através del universo contra la malvada bruja Rita Repulsa del planeta Gamma Vile que pretendía conquistar la Tierra. Zordon la venció en un juego usando unas Power Monedas. Como castigo por su derrota, Rita fue encerrada en una gran vasija y lanzada al espacio. Sin embargo, antes de ser lanzada Rita consiguió atrapar a Zordon en una burbuja del tiempo.thumb|190px|Rita Repulsa ataca a la Tierra lanzando monstruos y masillas desde la luna Milenios más tarde, en 1993, la vasija de Rita llega hasta la Luna. Allí es abierta accidentalmente por unos astronautas y Rita y sus sirvientes son liberados. Rita en la Luna mata a los astronautas, crea su palacio en la Luna y desde allí ataca a la Tierra enviando monstruos y masillas a Angel Grove. thumb|left|Cinco adolescentes de Angel Grove son teletransportados por el mago Zordon al Centro de Comando. Allí Zordon les explica que serán los Power Rangers.Zordon (y su robot ayudante Alfa 5), desesperado por parar a Rita, escoge a cinco adolescentes para que luchen contra Rita. Zordon les da los poderes de las Power Monedas y se convierten en los Power Rangers. Después de que los monstruos de Rita pierdan en la Tierra numerosas batallas contra los Power Rangers, Rita decide crear un Power Ranger malvado usando su Power Moneda. Secuestra al athumb|Rita secuestra y hechiza a Tommy y, en la Luna le da el poder del Green Ranger para que ataque la Tierra.dolescente Tommy Oliver, le hechiza y le da los poderes del Green Ranger. El Green Ranger causa numerosos daños en la Tierra y ponen a los Power Rangers en muchos aprietos, pero finalmente son capaces de romper el hechizo que tiene a Tommy poseído y consiguen que Tommy se una a ellos luchando contra Rita como el Green Ranger. Pero Rita como venganza elimina los poderes del Green Ranger poco a poco hasta que Tommy tiene que ceder sus pocos poderes al Red Ranger y dejar el equipo. Los Power Rangers continúan luchando contra Rita cuando, en 1994 llega Lord Zedd a la Luna para comprobar si Rita ha conquistado la Tierra como él le ordenó. Al descubrir que no ha sido capaz, Lord Zedd la encierra en una vasija gigante que lanza al espacio. Lord Zedd así asume el mando a la hora de conquistar la Tierra y desde la Luna lanza sus ataques. Los Power Rangers enseguida descubren que los monstruos y las masillas de Lord Zedd son más poderosos. Uno de los monstruos congela los DinoZords y, aunque los Power Rangers los recuperan, se dan cuenta de que los DinoZords y sus poderes no son suficientes para luchar contra Lord Zedd. Zordon y Alfa 5 usan el resto de poderes que han dejado los DinoZords para crear los ThunderZords: unos thumb|left|290px|Los Power Rangers escuchando a Zordon en el Centro de Comando. Tommy ya es el White Ranger.Zords mucho más poderosos. Zordon y Alfa 5 también crean una nueva Power Moneda más poderosa y se la dan a Tommy. Así Tommy se convierte en el White Ranger y en el nuevo líder del equipo. Poco tiempo después Jason, Zack y Trini son seleccionados para representar a Angel Grove en una conferencia de paz mundial. Esto les hace dejar Angel Grove, así que dejan sus poderes de Red Ranger, Black Ranger y Yellow Ranger a tres nuevos adolescentes llegados a la ciudad que se han hecho amigos del grupo: Rocky DeSantos, Adam Park y Aisha Campbell. Durante un viaje que hacen los Power Rangers a Australia con el instituto, Rita consigue llegar con la vasija en la que está atrapada a la Luna y consigue liberarse. Allí se reencuentra con su sirviente Finster y le dice que haga una poción de amor para ella para dársela a Lord Zedd y que se enamore de ella (y así le permita mandar sobre Lord Zedd). La poción surte efecto y los dos se casan rápidamente. Familiares de Rita Repulsa llegan pronto a la Luna: su hermano Rito Revolto y su padre Master Vile. Los dos intentan ayudar a Rita a conquistar la Tierra pero fracasa, ya que los Power Rangers ahora tienen nuevos Zords más poderoso: Los NinjaZords. Master Vile hace que el tiempo vuelva al pasado para así conquistar la Tierra más fácilmente (desde este momento empieza la miniserie "Mighty Morphin' Alien Rangers"), en él los Power Rangers aun son unos niños. Aun así Zordon les manda a la misión de buscar el mágico y místico cristal ZEO para que así vuelvan a ser adultos y sean capaces otra vez de usar sus poderes. Mientras los Power Rangers ahora niños viajan a distintas partes de la Tierra a recuperar los sub-cristales ZEO, la Tierra es protegida por Alien Rangers del planeta de Aquitar, muy amigos de Zordon. Los Power Rangers consiguen el cristal ZEO y logran volver al presente, sin embargo Goldar y Rito consiguen destruir a tiempo el Centro de Comando de Zordon y Alfa 5. La historia continúa en... Power Rangers ZEO. Poderes y armamento de los Power Rangers Con cada una de las Power Monedas en su poder, cada uno de los Power Rangers es capaz de metamorfosearse y ganar superpoderes. Tras la metamorfosis, cada Power Rangers recibe un Power Traje. Los Power Trajes les dan a los Power Rangers fuerza, resistencia y agilidad sobrehumanas. También les dan armas poderosas (y, en el caso del Green Ranger también recibe un Power Escudo. El Green Ranger también fue capaz en sus primeros días de lanzar bolas y rayos de energía con sus propias manos para atacar a sus rivales). Gracias a las Power Monedas, los Power Rangers también pueden llamar a los DinoZords: unás máquinas de combate gigantes y poderosas que pueden controlar. Los DinoZords pueden unirse formando un SuperRobot gigante de lucha. Más adelante, y con sus poderes renovados, los Power Rangers cuentan con los ThunderZords y los NinjaZords. - ARMAMENTO RANGER: *Power Monedas thumb|El Power Morpher con la Power Moneda del Green Ranger. *Power Morpher *Blade Blaster *Power Espada *Power Hacha *Power Lanza *Power Dagas *Power Arcothumb|Los Power Rangers disparando con el Power Cañón. *Power Cañón *Dragon Dagger *Saba *Motos Shark *Escudos metálicos *Espada de la Luz *Espada de Oscuridad - ZORDS: DINOZORDS: *Tiranosauro *Mamut *Triceratops *Esmilodón *Pterodáctiro DRAGONZORD TITANUS THUNDERZORDS:thumb|Los ThunderZords *Dragón Rojo *León *Grifo *Unicornio *Pájaro de Fuego TIGERZORD TOR NINJAZORDS: *Halcón *Simio *Rana *Lobo *Oso *Grulla SHOGUNZORDS BATTLE BORGS Personajes principales durante la serie * Tommy Oliver - Green Ranger (temporada 1 - mitad de temporada 2), White Ranger (mitad de temporada 2 - temporada 3). *Kimberly Ann Hart - Pink Ranger *Billy Cranston - Blue Ranger *Jason Lee Scott - Red Ranger (hasta la mitad de la temporada 2) *Zack Taylor - Black Ranger (hasta la mitad de la temporada 2) *Trini Kwan - Yellow Ranger (hasta la mitad de la temporada 2) *Rocky De Santos - Red Ranger (a partir de la mitad de la temporada 2) *Adam Park - Black Ranger (a partir de la mitad de la temporada 2) *Aisha Campbell - Yellow Ranger (a partir de la mitad de la temporada 2) * Katherine Hillard - Pink Ranger (a partir de la mitad de la temporada 3) *Bulk *Skull *Zordon *Alfa 5 *Rita Repulsa *Lord Zedd *Goldar *Ernie *Finster *Squatt *Baboo *Scorpina Banda sonora de la serie La banda sonora de la serie fue compuesta por el artista de Heavy Metal y Hard Rock Ron Wasserman (que también utiliza en sus publicaciones musicales los pseudónimos de "Aaron Waters" y "The MIghty Raw"), en esta banda sonora se incluyen varios temas vocales e intrumentales que acompañan a la serie (todos ellos dedicados a los villanos, los héroes, sus poderes o ciertos momentos de los combates) . En su mayoría estos temas son del género Heavy Metal, aunque también se incluyen algunas pistas de otros estilos como "Lord Zedd" o "Rita Repulsa". 1. Go Go Power Rangers: center|200px 2. Fight: full|center|200 px 3. Rita Repulsa: full|center|200 px 4. Combat: full|center|200 px 5. Lord Zedd: full|center|200 px 6. We Need A Hero: full|center|200 px 7. Go Green Ranger Go: full|center|200 px 8. Hey Rita: full|center|200 px 9. I Know a Place: full|center|200 px 10. Got No Time: full|center|200 px 11. 5-4-1: full|center|200 px 12. I Will Win: full|center|200 px 13. Ride The Machine: full|center|200 px 14. Tenga Bye Bye: full|center|200 px 15. White Ranger: full|center|200 px 16. Take Them Down: full|center|200 px thumb|170px|Carátula de la Banda Sonora de la serie publicada en 1994. En 1994 se publicó un album en los Estados Unidos y Reino Unido con los 12 temas más conocidos de la serie, Episodios TEMPORADA 1: 1. Day of the Dumpster 2.High Five 3.Teamwork 4.A Pressing Engagement 5.Different Drum 6.Food Fight 7.Big Sisters 8.I, Eye Guy 9.For Whom the Bell Trolls 10.Happy Birthday, Zack 11.No Clowning Around 12.Power Ranger Punks 13.Peace, Love and Woe 14.Foul Play in the Sky 15.Dark Warrior 16.Switching Places 17.Green with Evil Part I: Out Of Control 18.Green with Evil Part II: Jason's Battle 19.Green with Evil Part III: The Rescue 20.Green with Evil Part IV: Eclipsing Megazord 21.Green with Evil Part V: Breaking The Spell 22.The Trouble with Shellshock 23.Itsy Bitsy Spider 24.The Spit Flower 25.Life's a Masquerade 26.Gung Ho! 27.Wheel of Misfortune 28.Island of Illusion, Part I 29.Island of Illusion, Part II 30.The Rockstar 31.Calamity Kimberly 32.A Star is Born 33.The Yolk's on You! 34.The Green Candle, Part I 35.The Green Candle, Part II 36.Birds of a Feather 37.Clean-Up Club 38.A Bad Reflection on You 39.Doomsday Part I 40.Doomsday Part II 41.Rita's Seed of Evil 42.A Pig Surprise 43.Something Fishy 44.Lions & Blizzards 45.Crystal of Nightmares 46.To Flea or Not to Flee 47.Reign of the Jellyfish 48.Plague of the Mantis 49.Return of an Old Friend Part I 50.Return of an Old Friend Part II 51.Grumble Bee 52.Two Heads are Better than One 53.Fowl Play 54.Trick or Treat 55.Second Chance 56.On Fins and Needles 57.Enter... The Lizzinator 58.Football Season 59.Mighty Morphin' Mutants 60.An Oyster Stew TEMPORADA 2: 1.The Mutiny, Part I 2.The Mutiny, Part II 3.The Mutiny, Part III 4.The Wanna-Be Ranger 5.Putty on the Brain 6.Bloom of Doom 7.The Green Dream 8.The Power Stealer 9.The Beetle Invasion 10.Welcome to Venus Island 11.The Song Of Guitardo 12.Green No More, Part I 13.Green No More, Part II 14.Missing Green 15.Orchestral Maneuvers in the Park 16.Beauty and the Beast 17.White Light, Part I 18.White Light. Part II 19.Two for One 20.Opposites Attract 21.Zedd's Monster Mash 22.The Ninja Encounter, Part I 23.The Ninja Encounter, Part II 24.The Ninja Encounter, Part III 25.A Monster of Global Proportions 26.Zedd Waves 27.The Power Transfer, Part I 28.The Power Transfer, Part II 29.Goldar's Vice-Versa 30.Mirror of Regret 31.When is a Ranger Not a Ranger? 32.Rocky Just Wants to Have Fun 33.Lights, Camera, Action 34.Where There's Smoke, There's Fire 35.Scavenger Hunt 36.The Great Bookala Escape 37.Forever Friends 38.A Reel Fish Story 39.Rangers Back in Time, Part I 40.Rangers Back in Time, Part II 41.The Wedding, Part I 42.The Wedding, Part II 43.The Wedding, Part III 44.Return of the Green Ranger, Part I 45.Return of the Green Ranger, Part II 46.Return of the Green Ranger, Part III 47.Best Man for the Job 48.Storybook Rangers, Part I 49.Storybook Rangers, Part II 50.Wild West Rangers, Part I 51.Wild West Rangers, Part II 52.Blue Ranger Gone Bad TEMPORADA 3: 1.A Friend in Need, Part I 2.A Friend in Need, Part II 3.A Friend in Need, Part III 4.Ninja Quest, Part I 5.Ninja Quest, Part II 6.Ninja Quest, Part III 7.Ninja Quest, Part IV 8.A Brush with Destiny 9.Passing the Lantern 10.Wizard for a Day 11.Fourth Down and Long 12.Stop the Hate Master, Part I 13.Stop the Hate Master, Part II 14.Final Face-Off 15.The Potion Notion 16.A Ranger Catastrophe, Part I 17.A Ranger Catastrophe, Part II 18.Changing of the Zords, Part I 19.Changing of the Zords, Part II 20.Changing of the Zords, Part III 21.Follow that Cab! 22.A Different Shade of Pink, Part I 23.A Different Shade of Pink, Part II 24.A Different Shade of Pink, Part III 25.Rita's Pita 26.Another Brick in the Wall 27.A Chimp in Charge 28.Master Vile and the Metallic Armor, Part I 29.Master Vile and the Metallic Armor, Part II 30.Master Vile and the Metallic Armor, Part III 31.I'm Dreaming of a White Ranger 32.The Sound of Dischordia 33.Rangers in Reverse